Roar's New Home
'Summary' Red drags Blue along to help Roar find a new home after the trash is cleared. 'Characters' *Red *Blue *Roar *Lord Tourettes *Broseph *Wednesday (cameo) 'Transcript' (Red and Blue are walking through town.) Red: Isn't it gonna be great to see my pet again? Blue: (bored) You mean the ugly mosnter that wrecked the whole fucking city? Red: (long gasp) Roar is not a monster! YOU are! (floats away) Yesssssssss. (They arrive to a large area where only Roar is found.) Roar: Roaaarrr... Red: Hey doggy old buddy! What's shakin'? Blue: HE'S NOT A- Red: (knocks Blue out with a baseball bat) Ignore him. Roar: ROAAAAARRRRR! Red: What? Why so mad bro? (Red looks around the place.) Red: Something's weird around here.... (to Roar) Are you moving out bro? (Red notices a workman cleaning up all of the trash in the dump. Red storms up to him.) Red: Hey douche! What'cha doing with all of Roar's things?! Workman: We're getting rid of it. Red: WHY?! Workman: (frowns) this place needs to be clean up! And we're going to execute that THING in a few hours! Red: (punches the workman) YOUR RUINING MY PET'S HOME! AND HE'S A DOG! Workman: He's NOT a dog! And we're not letting this entire trash dump stink up the entire city! Blue: He's got a point. Red: Well WE'RE not gonna let THAT happen! Right Roar? (Roar's trash are already gone.) Red: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (cries) Roar: ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR! Blue: (pause) Please kill me. Red: You know what that means? (sniffs) Roar gets to stay at YOUR place! Blue: WHAT?! NO! We're not having that thing at MY house again! Red: Think of him as a pet for your kid. Blue: NO! Can't he live with you at Wolf's? Red: Uhh, I don't think he allows giant dogs... (Blue face palms in annoyance.) Red: (wipes his eyes) Don't worry Roar! We'll make you a new home! Blue: And how the fuck are we suppose to do that? (Red finishes drinking a can of coke and tosses it in the dump yard.) Blue: (eye twitches) You've got to be kidding me... (Roar bites down an entire building, killing everyone inside, he throws it into the dump yard.) Blue: WHAT THE FUCK MAN?! YOU JUST KILLED AN ENTIRE BUILDING OF PEOPLE! (Stacy crawls out from the wreckage.) Stacy: Whoo! It's good to be alive again! (dies) Red: (throws more trash in the dump yard) Roar's new home will be done in NO time! (The trash collectors suddenly clean up the trash.) Red: HEY! That was our dump! Trash Collector: Which has to be burned! (walks away) Red: Fuck you asshole! Blue: Uhh, maybe we should just go home. Red: You mean take Roar home? Blue: NO! I mean, just you go to YOUR home, and I go to mine you idiot. Roar: Roar go too? Blue: No! You can stay here in this... empty trash dump... Red: Never fear old dog! We'll find you a perfect home! (Red and Blue take Roar to Broseph's home.) Broseph: What the hell is that thing?! Red: It's my pet dog, Roar! Broseph: Bra, that's a monster! Roar: (gets angry) ME NO MONSTER! ME ANGRY! (crushes Broseph's house) Red: You made my dog angry! Broseph: Bra, you cray cray. (cuts to Red, Blue and Roar in the Shit Piss Fart woods.) Blue: Uhh, I'm not sure if L.T. will like this monster in his woods. Red: Do you really think I give a shit, dude? Blue: (sighs) Obviously not... (Red and Blue arrive at Lord Tourettes' house.) Red: Welcome to your new home Roar! (points to L.T.'s house) And you have a nice bed too! Roar: Bed... (Roar is about to lie on L.T.'s house.) Lord Tourettes: (wakes up from his bed) Aahhh, what a lovely FUCK I had! (He notices a large shadow above his house.) Lord Tourettes: (looks up) FUCK!!! (Roar lies on L.T.'s house, crushing Lord Tourettes to death.) Blue: What. The. Fuck?! Red: See? Told ya he'd love it dude! Blue: DUDE! He just killed L.T.! Red: Naah, he's just nappin'. Roar: Nighty nighty... ''(snores loudly) Blue: (covers his eyes) Aaah! That's too loud! (Red naps besides Roar and snores even louder.) Blue: Could this day possibly get any worse? Wednesday: (angry) Blue? Why is our house crushed?! Blue: FFFFFFUUUUU- (Episode Ends) (after-credits) Lord Tourettes: (comes out from the damage) I just got FUCKED! 'Poll' What do you think about Season 12 Episode 1? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:Short Episode Category:May Releases